


A mission to display capabilities

by Chromite



Series: Combat Connies [12]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Combat Connies, Donuts, Other, Voice of Reason, mention of Connie, petty bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Steven and Connie were asked to show what she could do. When Connie falls sick, Steven looks to a strange source for a solution.





	A mission to display capabilities

>Steven looked upon the assortment of four Combat Connies before him, ones that had come to Earth because they lost the gems closest to them. He cleared his throat and spoke cheerfully.  
>"Okay girls, here's what's going on. The Diamonds wanted me and Connie to go to a few colonies together to show them what she was capable of, to promote Combat Connies to gems that haven't heard about them yet."  
>"The problem is, Connie has strep throat, and won't be able to leave bed or Earth for a few weeks. I informed the Diamonds of this, but they don't want to delay this presentation. There's only room on the ship they're sending for me and one other, but I don't want to hurt any of your feelings Please, decide among yourselves who gets to go with me. I'll give you some privacy."  
>With that, Steven walked out the front door of the rebuilt barn and onto the soft sandy beach, leaving the girls to discuss among themselves who would be the one to go with him.  
>"It should be me!" a purple Connie yelled out, based off of an Amethyst. "I'm the strongest here, the most impressive in a fight! I'd be the best at demonstrating what we can be capable of!"  
>"No way Ethyl." a green Connie spoke up, based off of a Peridot. "I'm the most intellectual of our gathering, the proper course is to send me! I can analyze the environment of the colonies in an instant and appeal to the immediate needs of each one! They'll praise my brilliance and have gems clamoring to have more of us made for sure!"  
>"Come on Dotty, you know how nervous you get when meeting new people!" a blue Connie sneered, floating through the air propelled by watery wings, based off of a Lapis Lazuli.  
>"I'm clearly the proper choice, brute strength and snarky intelligence will scare them away. What they need to see is how creatively a Combat Connie can use her powers! I'll dazzle them with the ways I can manipulate water, make them realize they can use their powers in creative ways as well!"  
>"No way Lazzy!" Ethyl cried out. "I won't let you muscle in on a job tailor made for a quartz!"  
>"As if you can do more than just lifting stuff." Dotty scoffed.  
>"I'll show you both what I can really do!" Lazzy spat out, her wings forming large watery fists, a glare in her eyes.  
>"THE THREE OF YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!"  
>the arguing girls became silent, and turned to the fourth one, she was a rainbow of colors, based off of a Mystic Topaz. The three arguing girls fell quiet.  
>"Arguing like that? You should be ashamed of yourselves! We're suppose to be better than that! We're suppose to treat ourselves better! Aren't we all sisters? Haven't we suffered enough without hurting each other?"  
>Dotty whispered out. "Misty......you're right. I've been a clod."  
>"Sorry Misty." the other two choked out, deeply ashamed of their actions.  
>"Now, maybe we can discuss this in a civil manor?"  
>"No need for that. I think it's clear now who needs to go." Lazzy spoke up. "It should be you."  
>"Wait, what? No, I couldn't possibly....I'm not...."  
>"Lazzy is right. You're the oldest of us, it's only logical!" Dotty said excitedly. "You're perfect, the most mature of us!"  
>Ethyl looked down at her feet guiltily. "I was looking forward to sampling the food on other colonies, but.....they're right. It should be you."  
>"I.....I don't know what to say. It would be an honor to represent us all. Don't worry Ethyl, I'll bring you back some stuff to eat. I'll bring you two back something too!"  
>"Wow, thanks. I look forward to studying what you bring! You can take that hyper storage cube I've been working on to fit everything in!" Dotty exclaimed.  
>"Sounds like we've got the flow sorted out." Lazzy remarked.  
>As the four girls came together in a sisterly hug, Steven walked through the door carrying donuts.  
>"So, did you all sort out who's coming? I brought some donuts for us to share either way!"  
>"We have. It's going to be me." Misty whispered meekly.  
>"Awesome, thanks so much you four! Promise I'll bring you three back something."  
>The four Connies looked at each other and started laughing.  
>"Hey, what's so funny?"  
>"Misty had the same idea!" Ethyl snorted out between laughs.  
>"Oh! Aww, that's sweet!"  
>So it was decided, the Mystic Topaz Connie, Misty, would go with Steven to show off what Combat Connies were capable of.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about what happens to Combat Connies who break the gem they're paired with got me thinking about the ones that lost their partner gems and didn't have a hand in the demise. I figured some would go live on Earth.


End file.
